naruto_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno''(''春野サクラ, Haruno Sakura)' '''serves as the Main Protagonist of ''Naruto Tales, ''Sasuke's true love and heir to the Uchiha throne. During ''Prologue, It is revealed that she was impregnated by Sasuke himself, who left her eventually without any further details. Before, ''as it stated after the introduction, Sakura finds herself obtaining to Sasuke's deal that could change her life forever. Backround In ''Rin's Legacy '' Obito revealed to her that even before she was born, Sakura was part of the ''Doppolgangër Triangle, an unending cyle composed of three-men-squad, starting from Madara Uchiha, Mito Uzumaki & Hashirama Senju, down to the three Legendary Sannins, ''the ''Ame Orphans, Team Minato ''and finally ''Team Kakashi. ''After getting promoted into Chuunin, she now works as a medical ninja under Tsunade's guidance to earn a living. She still shares a close relationship with Ino Yamanaka for the past years, and as her best friend, she was always the one whom Sakura would entust her secrets with(such as the deal she and Sasuke made). She was also considered to be ''Konoha's Cherry Blossom and that Tsunade would do everything to keep her safe. When Shikamaru and the others discovered Sasuke's whereabouts that he was in town, this led Tsunade to form a secret division called Team Sakura ''to investigate. In the middle of the book, Sasuke was confirmed to be inlove with her as shown by the passing chapter, and that his attempt of restoring his clan was in vain. She is pronto employed by Tobi and Kabuto for their own reasons. Tobi was shown to have fallen for her because of the fact that she was Rin Nohara's Doppolgangër, and the two of them share a lot in common. Personality Sakura is kind-hearted, caring and a compassionate comrade. She was different from the girl who lacked confidence when she was little, and, despite everyone's negative thoughts for her, she still keeps a positive side and smile even in her desperate moments. This had increased her popularity among the male population, and that she'd even declined the hands of many Leaf Shinobi. And for the past years Sasuke had defected from Konoha, she'd shown courage and firmness, hoping she would catch up to them. Sasuke's departure had also affected her in advantage and disadvantages, even how much she wanted to deny. Noticed by Tsunade and Team Sakura, she was described being ''"too soft" that they feared she might not be stabled when it comes to Sasuke Uchiha(all the more reason they've kept it as a secret). She also displays an emotional side during her point of view, and that she was noted at being cheerful and jolly, though she could also be beyond annoying. As an only child, Sakura had manifested her likeliness for children. This was proven in Sasuke Love Song, when she did whatever it takes to protect Wakana, a ten-year-old girl who was subjected to Kabuto's experiments. Her personality was somewhat Sasuke had taken note of, being the complete opposite of him. He also expressed how she'd been a nuisance most of the time, but he'd rather ignore it. This reflected in'' To the Stars'' Sasuke considered Sakura to be the only person alive who scolded him for his actions without getting rid of her. That was the start of the infatuation of the two. During the start of The Third Uchiha, ''Sakura has gone from blithe to gloomy to the point she was too stunned to move. Inner Sakura Another detail of Sakura's characteristic is her chutzpa. These were her inward times where in her personality would be splitted into two, in form of Inner Sakura and her normal self. Inner Sakura would be most likely to appeal around Sasuke's presence, during her part-time job. And compared to her frequent body, she considered Inner Sakura as some part of her that could never deflect Sasuke. She'd even blame her for some cases she would be vulnerable around him, and a common example was in Sasuke's Last Days (P.1)'' Appearance Compared to the Anime Series, Sakura is shown to have outgrown her hair over timeskip that reached her waist. And, despite her forehead, she was able to pull of her simplicity that attracted many men in her age. According to the The Next Uchiha popularity poll, Sakura was placed as third among the prettiest kunoichis of Naruto, Ino becng the second while Temari ranked the first. Her green eyes have also appeased Sasuke in more ways that he'd caught himself staring at her, leaving Sakura blushing in the inside. In Sasuke's Last Days (P.2), Sakura was wore a sexy, fuscia pink two-biece that had a design of a ribbon in her chest. Abilities Over the course of training, the reason Kabuto has taken interest in her was because of her skills she'd inherited from Tsunade. She was able to kick off and destroy humorous objects with her fists, gaining the village's honor. She had grown too powerful to the point she could take down heavy opponents such as Sasori, even Sasuke over some time. Taijutsu Sakura is a master of Taijutsu. Thanks to Tsunade, she was able to develop her fighting techniques to the next level, where in she could easily annihate everything that gets in her way which appealed to Naruto whenever he's acting so foolish. There was a time when Sasuke had underestimated her, and when she showed off little of her monstrous strength that was the start of earning his respect. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Sakura had inevitably relied on her healing nature for too long that she'd been taking Tsunade's position most of the time. In While you were Sleeping she was the one who checked up on Hinata when she was rushed at the hospital. Some time later she would tend on Sasuke's injuries most of the time, in addition to their bond. Due to her healing prowess, the villagers believed she would someday surpass her master, Tsunade. Eternal Enlightening Kiss As puberty approaches Sakura, she was able to extract the poison from Sasuke's body in'' Never Been Kissed'' by means of kissing him unexpectedly. She hadn't consulted anyone about this since Sasuke compelled her to forget during that incident, though she did the same thing in'' Kiba's Naughty Princess'' .This has yet to be proclaimed within the next future chapters, because Sakura didn't think of it as a big deal and no one from Konoha ever knew. '' '' Magic and Dark Chakra In order to keep her word to Sasuke's deal, Sakura agreed to learn under Kabuto's knowledge of magic. To do that she must let out her emotions and anger to be able to wield Dark Chakra--something Sasuke feared she might submit into it. Though it was not clearly expressed in the book, Sakura didn't seem to rely on it for so long because she anticipated Kabuto's warning, stating'' "every magic has a price."'' The first time she casted a spell was in Sasuke's Last Days (P,1) '' And much to Konoha 12's shock, they seem to have disregarded the thought. Season One Introduction ''(Prologue) The story begins of how Sakura tells the tale of marriage and of her mother's, due to the village's fixed-proposal arrangment. She also referred to Sasuke on how their love story had begun and how it all came into an end. It was also be evident that she was impregnated by Sasuke himself, and that he had left her the moment she needed him the most. The following chapters preceeded with the word before, in relation with the upcoming events that happened in the past. It all started succeeding Danzō's death, when Sasuke had intended on reviving his clan prior to his goal of crushing the Leaf. Temari Retrieval Arc. (Chapters 2 - 6) Temari's disappearance remained as an S-rank mission to Shikamaru and as to those who were designated with the assignment respectively. Sasuke's Deal Arc. (Chapter 6 and above) Ever since Hinata's encounter with Sasuke, Tsunade had formed a secret division called Team Sakura to investigate the wherabouts of Sasuke Uchiha. Little did they know, Sasuke has already made plans with the pinkette and arranged a meeting where in Sakura didn't show up, causing him to barge in while Sakura was taking a shower. In ''A Sinner and a Saint, ''Sakura was visited by Ino who was also a member of Team Sakura and wanted to investigate. After having a normal conversation with her best friend, Sakura immediately told her